Necesito que Confíes en mi
by SoleAgatsumaStark
Summary: Ritsuka ha decidido tratar de abrirse un poco a Soubi...Pero se entera de algo que hace que nunca más quiera confiar en él. ¿Podrá Agatsuma recuperar la confianza y ganarse el amor del pequeño?
1. Decisiones difíciles

**Notas: **Bien..Pues esta es la primera historia que estoy haciendo…Amo Loveless fue el anime que me introdujo al Yaoi & Todo Graciaas a Una Amiga que bueno también escribe (bueno sobre Hetalia *-* Naho-chan-23)..por eso decidí empezar por este anime waaa de verdad espero que les guste, acepto todo tipo de críticas, déjenme su lindo review. Sé que el capi es algo corto, pero compréndanme recién empiezo T.T Prometo que si les gusta y quieren que continúe el siguiente será más larguito. c:

**Autora: **SoleAgatsumaStark

**Fandom: **Loveless

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Loveless no me pertenecen. Solo tengo una idea y la escribo ^^

**Pairing: **Principalmente Soubi x Ritsuka

* * *

**Necesito que confíes en mí**

******1.- Decisiones difíciles.**

Era un típico día de escuela, el clima era triste y parecía reflejar el estado de ánimo del pequeño Ritsuka que se encontraba sumergido en sus pensamientos, sobre cierto adulto que lo tenía muy confundido, claro.

-Todo sería más fácil si dejaras de mentirme- se quejó en voz alta el pequeño sin darse cuenta de que Shinonome-sensei lo estaba observando con semblante preocupado.

-¿Estás bien Ritsuka-kun?  
-S... Sí, no se preocupe sensei.

No, Nada estaba bien. Ésa persona siempre lo distraía, no podía concentrarse en absolutamente nada y eso le molestaba en gran manera ya que no quería aceptar que sentía algo por el mayor...No quería aceptarlo porque no podía, porque Soubi siempre estaría engañándolo Jamás le diría sus verdaderos sentimientos, jamás sería sincero con él... Y eso le haría daño, mucho daño, el chico tenía que evitarlo, evitarlo a toda costa... dejar de pensar en él como le sea posible.

Luego de eso el día transcurrió lo más lento y pesado posible, puesto que Ritsuka se la había pasado pensando en Soubi y en lo mucho que le gustaría, y a su vez molestaría que su fighter lo estuviera esperando a la entrada, recostado en una de las columnas de la reja de la escuela, para poder observar su hermoso rostro...contemplarlo... pero hacía tiempo que no lo veía, desde…

_Flashback:_

_-Ritsuka… estaba preocupado, quería verte y además…-el rubio acarició protector la mejilla de su sacrifice._

_-No me toques-lo interrumpió el niño apartando la mano de Agatsuma y mirándolo furioso-Me dijiste…Me prometiste que contestarías siempre que fuera yo quien te llamara._

_ -Lo sé Ritsuka, lo siento-le dijo el rubio con ojos culpables y llenos de tristeza._

_-Pues decir que lo sientes no cambiará que otra vez me mentiste… ¿Qué no entiendes que no es por el hecho de no contestar si no que nunca cumples tus promesas? ¡Siempre! ¡Siempre! ¡Siempre lo haces!- le gritó el niño tratando de ocultar el dolor que le provocaba aceptar eso._

_Soubi se sentía culpable y no le gustaba ver a su sacrifice en ese estado, él lo daría todo, todo por protegerlo, pero Ritsuka tenía razón, había roto una promesa de la cual estaba muy seguro, no quería que las cosas fueran así… Si no hubiera sido por ir a ver a Ritsu..._

_-Lo lamento Ritsuka, sukidayo.- fue lo único que atinó a decir._

_-¡Callate! No quiero que vuelvas a buscarme, ¡jamás!- Gritó el pequeño y salió corriendo en dirección a su casa. En esos momentos no quería verlo, no quería escucharlo, no quería sentirlo, siempre… siempre era lo mismo, ninguna de las palabras de Soubi eran ciertas… ni siquiera las que le decían que lo quería._

_Fin del flashback._

A pesar de que Agatsuma siempre le mentía, él necesitaba de esas mentiras, necesitaba de él… y le molestaba aceptarlo.

Cuando miró hacia la entrada, una inmensa alegría se apoderó de él en cuanto vio al rubio recostado en la pared. Quería acercarse pero no podía, necesitaba de él y ya lo empezaba a aceptar, se sentía molesto pero tal vez debía acostumbrarse a esas pequeñas pero dolorosas mentiras, y así sin moverse siguió observando al rubio, escrutando cada parte de su hermoso rostro.

Mientras el ojiazul se debatía entre salir corriendo de allí o seguir avanzando hacia esa persona que había ocupado sus pensamientos en todo ese tiempo, Soubi avanzó decidido hacia su niño, lo tomó de la mano y haciéndole una seña a manera de saludo a Yuiko salió de allí directo a ese parque donde había "hecho recuerdos" con Ritsuka por primera vez.

Cuando llegaron, le soltó la mano para tomarlo por la barbilla y obligarlo a mirar esos ojos que lo cautivaban.  
Ritsuka no pudo evitar ruborizarse al observa directamente el rostro de su fighter y antes de que el menor pudiera articular alguna palabra, Agatsuma le dio un beso en el cuello, esto sorprendió al pequeño. Soubi lo había besado, y él había correspondido esos besos en muchas ocasiones pero ese beso era diferente, estaba plagado no de deseo como podría haberse interpretado sino de ternura y súplica.

-Ritsuka… perdóname… sé que me ordenaste no volver a buscarte, pero no lo soporto- le dijo mientras depositaba otro beso en la mejilla de su niño.

El pequeño se había quedado embelesado con las acciones de su fighter tanto que ni siquiera pudo dar una respuesta a lo anterior dicho por el mayor, pero sabía que debía detenerlo antes de que esos labios que le hacían perder la cordura se posaran en los suyos.

-¡Soubi, suéltame!- forcejeó el niño hasta zafarse de los brazos del rubio que ya lo había envuelto en un abrazo- lo único que haces es decir una mentira tras otra.

-Ritsuka yo… quiero que confíes en mí- le dijo con una mirada plagada de súplica y decisión. Ritsuka abrió los ojos como platos, al escuchar lo que Agatsuma decía, podía notar esa angustia en sus ojos, quería confiar en él pero algo le decía que si lo hacía volvería a decepcionarse…

* * *

Bueno Repito : Sé que es demasiado corto pero u.u prometo que el tercer capi es más decente(? xd Mis más grandes agradecimientos a mi Amore Nahomy *-* asdasdas Gracias por entenderme en mi idioma traumante que traumo a mucha gente a veces(? xd c:


	2. Una dolorosa Realidad

**Nota: **Hay algo que tengo que aclarar aquí He prácticamente re-editado este capítulo y el anterior y pues me gustaría que lo volvieran a leer. Necesito saber si no lo malogre o.o xd Bueno más que todo porque traté de agrandarlo y arreglé unos detalles que no me gustaban.

Sobre el cabello de Ritsu, sí lo necesito de ese color por unos macabros planes que tengo okno xd. Espero que que les guste el capítulo y por favor a los que ya lo habían leído y logran releerlo dejenme su comentario en el review del siguiente capi c:

Bueno si, creo que aun sigue corto :/ comprensión onegai u.u xd

* * *

******Necesito que confíes en mí**

**2.-Una Dolorosa Realidad.**

-Ritsuka yo… quiero que confíes en mí- le dijo con una mirada plagada de súplica. Ritsuka abrió los ojos como platos, al escuchar lo que Agatsuma decía, podía notar esa angustia en sus ojos, quería aplacar su dolor, quería confiar en él pero algo le decía que si lo hacía volvería a decepcionarse…

El rubio notó la reacción del ojiazul y rápidamente la esperanza creció en él, si tan solo pudiera tener esa confianza, algo tan preciado para él que haría todo lo posible por no volver a perderla, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no dudara de él, demostrarle lo mucho que le importaba, lo mucho que lo quería, que lo amaba…

Lo que no sabía era que el pequeño Ritsuka no iba a creer esta vez, ya habían sido muchos engaños. Sentía que no podía permitir que se burlara de él como siempre.

-Lo siento, pero ¡no! Esta vez no- dijo el niño con un aire de tristeza, mientras en su cabeza se repetía una y otra vez que no debía caer en las mentiras de Soubi porque serían su perdición.

Esas palabras cayeron en Agatsuma como un balde de agua fría, se sentía fatal. En su cabeza solo estaba la preciosa idea de que su Sacrifice pudiera llegar otra vez confiar en él, pero este le había dicho que no, lo había dejado completamente herido. Sin embargo lo entendía, comprendía porque eran así las cosas, no podía culparlo…le había fallado en muchas ocasiones y no debería esperar que cambie de parecer bruscamente, aun así dolía y dolía mucho.

La mirada de tristeza del rubio casi le parte el corazón al pequeño, pero pensaba mantenerse firme en su decisión, ya tenía suficiente de todas las mentiras de esa persona, pero… ¿A quién engañaba? Él necesitaba de esas mentiras, necesitaba de su rostro, de su aroma, de su calor, de todo de él.  
Pero aun así todavía recordaba cómo le había mentido en aquella ocasión y como lo había visto encontrarse con esa persona, al niño aun le dolía recordar eso.

_Flashback _

_Ritsuka tenía problemas para concentrarse en las clases desde que conoció a Soubi, el mayor ocupaba su mente por completo, aunque hasta ese entonces el pequeño todavía se empeñaba en evitarlo, ese día no era la excepción y al pobre Ritsuka no le quedaban muchas fuerzas para esa batalla que se libraba en su interior, así que prácticamente decidió darse por vencido y entregarse a esos dolorosos y a la vez reconfortantes recuerdos del mayor. Pasaron por su mente el día que se conocieron en el que fueron a ese hermoso lugar que desde ese momento se hizo su favorito, era tranquilo, con un ambiente de paz, naturaleza viva; también pensó en cuando fueron a tomar un helado juntos había sido genial y ese día evitaron pelear, eso realmente agradó al pequeño. Pronto el rumbo de sus recuerdos cambió para convertirse en sueños de lo que podrían realizar juntos, cosas pequeñas como ir al parque o a pasear, o incluso que Soubi le enseñase a dibujar era parte de estos. Cosas que se realizarían si de verdad a Agatsuma le gustase pasar tiempo con él…_

_Entre fantasía y fantasía el niño esperaba impaciente la campana de fin de clases ya que sabía que el rubio estaría esperándole con esa hermosa sonrisa en los labios._  
_Después de 2 horas que al niño le parecieron una eternidad, el tan anhelado sonido llegó, pero al salir se llevó una gran desilusión ya que su fighter no estaba allí como acostumbraba._

_-Estúpido Soubi- refunfuñó el pequeño observando con profunda tristeza la reja. ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¡Hoy! Que si bien era cierto el niño no iba a abrirse totalmente a Agatsuma, había decidido no protestar ante las muestras de cariño de este. Pero él no estaba allí ¿Se había cansado? Entonces el profundo amor que le profesaba era mentira. Sí, como todo lo demás. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué lo recogiera y se fueran tomados de la mano? ¡Por favor, si realmente a Soubi nunca le importaste! Bramó su entrometido subconsciente._

_El ojiazul tuvo que hacer acoplo de todo su valor para evitar llorar en ese momento, se encontraba perdido, con la mirada vacía…_

_-__¿Estas bien Ritsuka-kun?- lo había hecho volver Yuiko de entre sus profundos pensamientos._

_-Si…claro- Contesto Ritsuka, ella decidió no insistir porque notaba en el rostro del niño su lucha por mantenerse fuerte_

_Caminaron juntos en direccion a sus casas en silencio, la niña llena de preocupación y miedo por el estado del otro._

_-Yo...quizás no sea la mejor persona para que se lo digas, pero estoy muy preocupada por ti Ritsuka-kun ¿Te pasa algo?- la voz de la muchacha otra vez lo saco de sus dolorosos pensamientos, pero esta vez le sorprendió lo que dijo la pelirosa._

_-No…Yuiko yo solo…-Ritsuka se disponía a inventarle algo para que se tranquilizara, pero lo que vio al pasar por esa calle casi deshabitada lo dejó completamente sorprendido, dolido y sin habla._

_Era Soubi, quien acariciaba la mejilla de alguien a quien nunca había visto antes, pero se notaba que era mayor que él, definitivamente era muy guapo tenía la tez clara, su cabello era de un azul opaco, lo cual por más extraño que parezca causaba miedo en el menor. Iba vestido de manera casual, polo manga corta negro y pantalones holgados del mismo color, aunque esos lentes que cubrían sus penetrantes ojos daban un aire de formalismo al mayor._

_El niño no pudo describir lo que sentía en ese momento, estaba lleno de rabia, de tristeza, quería odiarlo ¿Cómo se atrevía a no ir a verlo justo ese día y para estar aquí? ¿Con él? ¿Quién era él? ¿Qué relación mantenía con su fighter?, todas estas preguntas se amontonaron en su cabeza solo para dar cabida a una sola cosa…él estaba celoso. ¿Pero cómo podía estarlo? ¿Y por esa persona que tanto lo engañaba? No, no él no estaba celoso, y rápidamente desechó el pensamiento .A partir de ese momento el pequeño decidió cerrar su corazón totalmente a quien anteriormente había empezado a aceptar que amaba._

_-Ritsu yo…te am…- Empezó la voz del rubio a lo lejos, pero el pequeño no aguantó y no quiso escuchar más, se abalanzó encima de su amiga y la abrazó muy fuerte sintiendo como las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos. Pese a esto el niño no sollozaba. Por lo que no parecía una escena de una niña consolando a su amigo, ni nada por el estilo._  
_Ninguno de los inocentes niños sabía cómo se notaba esa escena desde fuera, ya que tenía a Yuiko de una manera muy comprometedora._

_Cualquiera que hubiese visto lo que pasaba fácilmente podría haberlo malinterpretado…Lo que no se había enterado el menor fue que en ese momento el que volteaba era Agatsuma…_


	3. El poder del subconsciente

Sé que soy un asco he demorado demasiado para publicar el tercer capitulo e incluso es pequeño, he tratado de ampliarlo (? u.u.

Bueno mis agradecimientos a mi Naho *-* Asdasdas gracias por quedarte hasta tarde a editarlo ayer c: asdasdas ya te mandé lo otro o.o.  
También tengo que avisar que los dos capítulos anteriores estan editados por lo que les pido que los vuelvan a leer onegai *w*, bueno sin más que decir les dejo el capi: disfrutenlo .

& no olviden dejarme un review si?

* * *

**Necesito que confíes en mí**

******3.- El poder del subconsciente.**

- Lo siento, pero ¡No! Esta vez no - Las palabras resonaban una y otra vez en la cabeza del rubio, se había quedado inmóvil ya que esto le resultaba demasiado doloroso, no esperaba que el niño se mostrara a él en el primer momento pero no creía que su respuesta fuese una negativa rotunda.

- Yo… yo… simplemente no lo entiendo - Pero Ritsuka ya no quería seguir hablando y cuanto antes saliera de ese lugar mucho mejor, así que comenzó a caminar tratando de escapar de allí.

- No quiero que te vayas así - Dijo atrayéndolo hacia su pecho y envolviéndolo en sus brazos.

Ritsuka intentaba mantener el control, no podía ponerse a llorar en ese momento ni mucho menos aceptar ese abrazo, pero sin embargo eso era lo que más deseaba hacer, quería aferrarse a él, acurrucarse entre sus brazos y sentir de nuevo de esa protección que solo él podía brindarle.

Pero ya había tomado una decisión y sabía que era por su bien, definitivamente tenía que dejar de engañarse el mismo ¿Qué le pasaba? Era completamente obvio que Soubi no estaba enamorado de él, lo único que hacía era seguir las órdenes de su hermano y sí, quizás a quien realmente amaba el mayor era a Seimei, o quizá a la persona con quien lo vio ese día, y Ritsuka no podría cambiar eso aunque lo deseara con todo su ser.

-Soubi, aléjate - Dijo pero de una manera muy calmada y sin forcejar, todas las veces que había apartado al rubio lo había hecho a base de insultos o golpes pero esta vez no era así lo cual trajo algo de tensión al mencionado.

- ¿Es una orden? - Fue lo único que pudo articular Agatsuma.

-¡Sí, lo es!, y no quiero que me sigas ya dije lo que tenía que decir - Al terminar esto el pequeño se alejó lentamente y sin mirar atrás, ya que sentía que si lo hacía todas sus fuerzas se vendrían abajo y no saldría de allí jamás.

El tiempo se había pasado volando, ya estaba anocheciendo y si él no llegaba a casa las cosas se pondrían peores, el dolor que le propiciaban las heridas hechas por su madre era poco comparado con el dolor que le daba al verla en ese estado. Quería arreglar eso, pero no podía "devolverle a su hijo" porque ni el mismo sabía quién había sido. Como deseaba sinceramente que las cosas fueran como antes, tener a su hermano cerca, y... no haber conocido a Soubi.  
Hacía demasiado frío y el niño empezó a tiritar, ese lugar le encantaba, o por lo menos solía hacerlo, ya que con todo esto no quería pensar en regresar allí, ahora ese había sido el escenario de la más dura decisión que había tomado.

El camino de regreso le parecía mucho más largo, o quizás era él quien se movía demasiado lento, no podía saberlo, la cosa era que se estaba tardando demasiado en llegar a casa, trató de avanzar más rápido, con la esperanza de encontrar a su madre dormida. Pero su cabeza le decía que no sería así, todo se le comenzó a juntar y el llanto retenido hasta ahora empezó a brotar, poco a poco sus pasos fueron alentándose hasta no poder dar siquiera uno más. Se encontraba a unas cuadras de su casa, pero no tenía fuerzas para levantarse ni mucho menos llegar a encontrarse con su madre enloquecida. Se acuclilló primero, con la intención de calmarse y al darse cuenta que no lo lograría decidió soltar todo el sufrimiento acumulado, no solo de ese día si no también lo que venía sintiendo desde que vió a Soubi en esa esquina. ¿Por qué tuvo que verlo? Ojalá y eso nunca hubiese sucedido, se repetía el muchacho, pero había pasado, y era mejor que se diera cuenta antes de llegar a hacerse falsas ilusiones llegando a creer que Soubi realmente lo quería.

- Lo que yo siento no es nada significativo, solo estoy confundido, solo eso - Empezó a mentalizase el pequeño -Y por el simple hecho de que le hayan ordenado ser mi _fighter_ no significa que no pueda estar junto a otras personas- El muchacho se levantó y muy decidido avanzó en dirección a su casa y lo que en ella le esperaba.

El subconsciente tiene mucho poder sobre nosotros...

A la mañana siguiente Yuiko esperaba intranquila que el niño que le gustaba hiciera su aparición en el salón, temía que su estado anímico esté incluso mucho peor que antes y a ella realmente le dolía verlo sufrir, sin embargo se llevó una ¿Grata? Sorpresa al verlo ingresar con una sonrisa al saludar y sin algún rastro de dolor lo suficientemente notorio para el mundo en su rostro, bueno, quizás podía ocultarlo de los demás pero la pelirosa sabía que el chico tenía algo raro.

- Buenos días Yuiko - Le saludó Ritsuka al pasar a su asiento junto a su amiga.

- Buenos días Ritsuka-kun ¿Qué tal amaneciste hoy? - Quizás de esa manera podría averiguar que le pasaba, pero no fue así.

-Muy bien gracias - El chico le dedicó una tierna sonrisa que hizo que la muchacha se preguntara si en verdad no se estaba imaginando el malestar de su compañero. Por el momento decidió dejar pasar su inquietud y continuar con la clase, tocaba matemáticas y últimamente le estaba yendo peor. El profesor empezó por recordarles sobre el trabajo que era para la próxima semana de los 300 problemas en parejas ¡Cierto! Ni Ritsuka ni ella lo recordaban y en cuanto el maestro lo mencionó, los dos giraron sus rostros hasta encontrarse con miradas desesperadas.

-Tenemos que reunirnos lo más pronto posible - Le dijo el ojiazul en tono regular tratando de ocultar su desesperación.

- Si, tienes razón ¿Qué te parece hoy después de clase? Podrías comer en mi casa.

- Esta bien, tenemos que avanzar lo más rápido posible.

Desde su asiento Yayoi los observaba mientras en su interior recriminaba a Ritsuka por ser tan irresponsable y ahora por su culpa su querida Yuiko también tendría que realizar los problemas apurada, mejor hubiese sido él su pareja en el trabajo ¡Sólo le faltaban 20 ejercicios! Pero claro, la chica primero piensa en Ritsuka. En cuanto sonó el timbre de receso el pelinegro se acercó a la pareja que se dirigía a la cafetería.

- ¿Qué tal van con el trabajo de mates? - Los atacó a pesar de conocer la respuesta.

- Nos hemos olvidado completamente - Dijeron al unísono los chicos para luego echarse a reír

- ¿Pero cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos? ¡Es para el lunes y hoy es viernes!

- Si bueno, por eso hoy nos vamos a reunir en casa de Yuiko, de verdad que ahora si tenemos mucho por hacer.

- Oigan ya, después vemos eso Ritsuka-kun, ahora hay que tomar algo que ya va a acabar el tiempo - Intervino la pelirosa

-Sí, vamos.

Cuando se hubieron sentado los tres a la mesa, la pareja se entretuvo en planear lo del trabajo y alguna que otra pequeña broma. El tercero se sentía algo incómodo y triste, siempre le había gustado aquella chica algo infantil de pelo rosa pero que no aparentaba para nada su edad. Pero esta lo había rechazado, y lo peor era que sentía por Aoyagi lo que el chico quería que sintiese por él.

- Chicos, ya vamos a la clase, se nos hace tarde – Inquirió la muchacha algo preocupada viendo el reloj de la cafetería.

- Si tienes razón, vamos

Los tres se dirigieron a su salón y posteriormente a sus asientos, la clase era algo aburrida, a Ritsuka nunca le había llamado la atención ese curso relacionado a aprenderse los nombres científicos de las flores, a él le gustaba la naturaleza, pero sentirla, vivirla, no para memorizar nombres.

Cuando hubo terminado el día escolar, el pequeño tomó el rumbo a la casa de Yuiko, junto a esta, en medio de una plática amena y llena de emoción. La niña se sintió feliz al darse cuenta del ánimo de su amigo, pero aun notaba algo raro, ¿Por qué no se podía quitar esa idea de la cabeza?, pronto llegaron a su destino y rápidamente se pusieron en marcha con el trabajo, la niña se sentía contenta, por fin estaba sola con esa persona importante para ella aunque sabía que no era mutuo lo que sentía.

Al llegar, inmediatamente se posicionaron en la pequeña mesa de la chica y se dispusieron a llevar a cabo el trabajo.

- Oye, es demasiado, empiezo a creer que no terminaremos - Dijo Ritsuka con algo de fastidio en su rostro

- Claro que sí, tranquilo ya hemos avanzado bastante, verás que con esfuerzo lo hacemos.

El niño asintió y continuó desarrollando la tarea, al parecer Yuiko tenía razón, él no lo había notado pero sí que habían resuelto bastantes en poco tiempo.

Después de dos horas, la pelirosa se levantó de su asiento y gentilmente le ofreció al chico algo de beber, a lo que él respondió que con un refresco sería suficiente, pero Yuiko no sólo le quería traer eso, obviamente le traería galletas.

Ritsuka suspiró, no podía negarse, así que le dijo que seguiría avanzando mientras ella las preparaba, su amiga salió tranquilamente de la habitación en dirección a la cocina, dejando solo al pequeño… pero terminaría arrepintiéndose de lo que hizo…

* * *

En el próximo capitulo que les prometo que publicaré lo más antes posible, se veran cosas sobre el pobre ritsuka... no me maten por eso(?


	4. Nadie es quien dice ser

Hola(? Sé que soy un asco T_T Publico dejando mil años! Hontou Gomen! u.u Estoy preparada para la muerte (? xD  
Waaaaa xD empecé diciendo que en este mismo capi aclararía lo de Ritsuka pero pensé que mejor era dejar el suspenso(?) Muahahaha No me maten u-u! Espero que les agrade mi capicito lalala xD

Agradecimientos a mi Naho-chan! naho te amo(? xD okya sip sip la amo es una gran beta *-* xD y gemelosha! xD

**Fandom: **Loveless

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Loveless no me pertenecen. Solo tengo una idea y la escribo ^^

Wel...creo que no hay más asi que...disfruten el capi

* * *

**Necesito que confíes en mí**

**4.-Nadie es quien dice ser.**

_- No puedo… Se me hace muy difícil… - Empezaba a frustrarme, pero… ¿Por qué? Esto no suele pasarme, generalmente termino muy rápido la tarea, y sin ningún inconveniente._

_- ¿Tienes algún problema, Ritsuka? _

_- E-es q-que… yo…- Se me hace muy raro aceptarle a él que no puedo hacerlo - Yo… esto… no puedo resolverlo_

_- Déjame ver… si quieres podría ayudarte – Me dice acercándose a la mesa, a pesar de todo no quiero demostrarle que no puedo, no quiero que tenga que ayudarme, parecer débil ante él la única persona que admiro ¡No!. Así que intento negarle con la cabeza y un gesto algo fastidiado, pero insiste – Vamos… déjame hacerlo, no tiene nada de malo._

_- Está bien - Dobla una pierna para ponerse a mi altura junto a la silla y poder explicarme mejor - El problema que tengo es que este ángulo es de 30 y se supone que el otro debería ser de 60 pero es de 45 además el triángulo…_

_-Lo que tienes que hacer es simplemente trazar aquí –Toma el lápiz que se encuentra junto a mi libro y dibuja una línea a la mitad del triángulo… ¿Cómo no lo note? Así estarán los dos con sus respectivos complementos._

_-Tienes razón…g-gra-cias lamento ser tan estúpido – Me doy cuenta que se ha acercado mucho a mi rostro, casi puedo sentir su respiración junto a mí, esto no me agrada, mi respiración se acelera y no puedo identificar por qué mi cuerpo se pone alerta ya que noto algo en su mirada… algo raro… no logro saber que es pero me causa miedo._

_-No lo eres, recuérdalo –y sonríe, pero esa sonrisa no me gusta para nada._

El niño se había quedado en trance y las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar, sentía un miedo horrible, el mismo miedo que había experimentado en aquel momento pero… ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le infundía ese sentimiento? No conseguía recordar, pero empezó a temblar, en un acto reflejo se llevo las manos a al rostro.

En ese momento ingresó a la habitación su amiga y se encontró con esa desagradable escena, a lo primero que atinó fue a abrazar al pequeño

-¿Qué paso, Ritsuka-kun? ¿P-por qué lloras? – Dijo aun manteniendo el abrazo para tratar de darle valor. Pero el niño no se calmaba, al contrario, parecía que sus espasmos iban en aumento, la pelirosa no sabía que sucedía ni mucho menos que hacer. Se separó un poco para mirarlo a los ojos

-Tranquilo, dime que pasa por favor – Intentó secarle las lágrimas, pero era inútil, estas también iban en aumento – Ritsuka-kun dime algo, reacciona por favor- Su acompañante seguía en ese horrible trance y nada de lo que la chica hacía conseguía traerlo de vuelta.

Yuiko estaba a punto de entrar en pánico, ya no sabía que mas probar, había tratado con todo incluso samaquearlo pero el ojiazul no daba más señales de vida que llorar o temblar. Lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento a la muchacha fue llamar a Soubi, quizás el sabría qué hacer, levantó a Ritsuka quien estaba arrodillado en el suelo y lo llevó a una de las sillas, nada de esto parecía afectarlo, después se dirigió a la mochila de su amigo y buscó en su celular el numero del rubio.

- ¿Soubi-san?

- ¿Si? Ah! Hola, dime Yuiko

- ... Necesito ayuda…es sobre Ritsuka-kun…

- ¿Qué pasa con él? – La voz al otro lado de la línea pareció alterarse un poco.

- Es que… no seque tiene, está llorando y no me dice que pasó…estamos en mi casa, ven por favor.

- Voy para allá – Ahora sí que se había alterado, pero esto no afectó tanto a Yuiko como que el niño continuaba en ese espantoso shock.

Soubi colgó el teléfono, tomó su abrigo y salió apresurado de su departamento. Lo que le había dicho Yuiko lo había dejado muy preocupado, ¿Qué le pasaba a la razón de su existir? ¿Que podía haberlo puesto en ese estado?

Subió a su auto y manejo lo más rápido que podía, llegando a ignorar varias luces rojas, pero esto no le importaba, lo único que tenía en mente en ese momento era que podría afectar tanto a Ritsuka… debía averiguarlo, pero para esto debía verlo

La niña rogaba porque Soubi llegara pronto, ya que cada vez el muchacho empeoraba, jamás 10 minutos se le hicieron tan largos, pero para su alivio sonó el timbre.

-Pasa Soubi-san, de verdad no seque le pasa y me tiene muy asustada – Dijo conduciéndolo hacia donde se encontraba el menor en mitad de sollozos y temblores.

- Ritsuka, cálmate… mírame, mírame – Tomó su rostro entre sus manos para fijarle la mirada e intentar tranquilizarlo.

-…N-no…¡No!...Déjame! – Por primera vez en todo ese lapso el niño había hablado, pero Agatsuma pudo sentir el temor en su voz, y al parecer no era a él a quien se dirigía, parecía como si estuviera en otro lugar.

- Tranquilo… -lo miró con dulzura – Estoy aquí, para cuidarte, nada malo te va a pasar…

Al parecer el niño despertó, ya que se lanzó a los brazos de Soubi en un intento de sentirse protegido, no conseguía recordar que sucedía pero se sentía fatal, esta vez sí necesitaba de su _fighter_, le necesitaba muchísimo, quizás ya no podía luchar contra eso o por lo menos en ese momento, no.

- No puedo dejarlo así, lo llevaré a mi casa. Me preocupa cómo está.

- De acuerdo, pero y ¿Su mamá?

- Ella no importa ahora, Ritsuka no está en estado como para recibir golpes.

- Ti-tienes razón – A la niña le sorprendió el rastro de rabia con que decía esto el mayor, pero no quiso decir más al respecto. El rubio alzó en brazos a su _sacrifice_ y con todo el cuidado que pudo empezó a caminar en dirección a la salida.

- Cuídalo mucho, por favor, Soubi-san – Se despidió.

- No lo dudes, aunque él si lo haga, Ritsuka es lo más importante para mí - El aludido levantó su mirada listo para protestar pero todo eso lo había dejado prácticamente sin fuerzas y rápidamente se quedó dormido en los brazos protectores de Agatsuma.

Al llegar a su auto, Soubi depositó a su niño en el asiento de copiloto para seguidamente emprender la marcha a casa, realmente estaba preocupado, ¿Qué podría estar ocasionando que el pequeño se pusiera así? De verdad esto lo tenía muy distraído y tuvo que hacer una maniobra para evitar chocar con otro coche, con todo esto y el sonido del claxon durante un momento prolongado, Ritsuka despertó…

-¡Q-que diablos te pasa, Soubi! ¿Quieres matarnos? – El mencionado se sorprendió por la manera en que lo decía, aunque la situación lo ameritaba no creía que después de lo que había pasado tuviera la energía para gritar de esa manera.

-L-lo siento…estaba algo distraído… ¿Estás bien? – El rubio había frenado en seco así que trato de estacionarse en algún lado cercano y se dedicó a inspeccionar con la mirada a su _sacrifice_, por si tenía algún rasguño o incluso algo referente a su actitud, pero al parecer se encontraba bien y esto consiguió calmarlo por lo menos hasta cierto punto.

-Sí, bueno… creo que solo lograste despertarme y algo del susto… ¿T-tu…es-est-tas bi-bien? – El menor no pudo evitar ruborizarse ante su propia pregunta, pero esperen, ¿Qué es lo que estaba él haciendo con Soubi en su auto y al parecer en dirección a la casa de este?

-Si Ritsuka estoy bien – Soubi le dedicó una sonrisa puesto que le agrado su preocupación por él, pero ahora lo que más le importaba era el niño, absolutamente nada más.

- Eso es bueno, pero… ¿Qué es lo que hago yo en tu coche? Y ¡¿Por qué vamos a tu casa?! – Casi gritó el chico ya que recordaba su decisión de alejarse de él, pero vaya que si la estaba siguiendo ¿Verdad?

- ¿No recuerdas la manera en la que te encontré en casa de Yuiko? – Inquirió sorprendido su _fighter_, si ni el mismo Ritsuka lo recordaba entonces ¿Cómo iba a saber qué era lo que lo había llevado a tal punto?

- ¿A…a que te refieres? – Le preguntó entre molesto, sorprendido y sonrojado el muchacho, en realidad su mente se había quedado en el momento en que estaba resolviendo los ejercicios en la mesa de su amiga, entonces...¿Qué fue lo que paso?

- Yuiko me llamo, estaba muy asustada, me dijo que entró al cuarto donde estabas y te vio en medio de un shock, cuando llegué estabas llorando y se notaba tu pavor en el ambiente a tal punto de empezar a temblar… ¿De verdad no recuerdas qué fue lo que pasó? Si algo te está molestando dímelo, Ritsuka, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti.

- Nada ni nadie me está molestando, Soubi – El menor conocía lo suficiente a su _fighter_ como para saber que se refería a si alguien le había hecho daño – Para empezar tú no tienes porque preocuparte por mí, ahora llévame a mi casa.

- No puedo hacer eso Ritsuka, cuando te encontré estabas realmente mal y no puedo dejarte así ahora – El mencionado le dedicó una mirada de "¿En serio? Pero si ahora me estás viendo y estoy bien" Lo cual no era del todo cierto ya que se le notaba en el rostro el cansancio y era totalmente obvio que si llegaba a esta hora a casa, no iba precisamente a dormir.

- Yo…estoy…b..

- Sabes que yo tengo razón, Ritsuka.

- Está bien. Como quieras – Le dio una mirada resignada, sabía también que ya no podía hacer más, era una de las pocas veces en las que Soubi no le iba a terminar dando la razón.

El resto del viaje transcurrió en silencio, y en casi 25 minutos – Si que Soubi había conducido rápido la primera vez - Estuvieron en la casa esperada. Agatsuma bajó del auto y dio la vuelta dispuesto a alzar en brazos de nuevo a su niño, pero esta vez no pudo hacerlo ya que este se negó.

- Pero Ritsuka, déjame hacerlo, aún estas mal.

- ¡Que no estoy mal! Y no te dejo hacerlo.

- Pero…

- Pero nada, ahora abre la maldita puerta antes que me arrepienta de esto y me vaya a mi casa.

- Bueno…- El rubio obedeció y los dos ingresaron al apartamento - Sabes Ritsuka… a pesar de todo esto, hacía mucho que no venías aquí y estoy feliz de que lo hayas hecho.

- Sí, pero mira quien me obligó – Por primera vez en todo aquello vio un rastro de sonrisa en el pequeño y esto animó a Soubi. Aoyagi tomó asiento en su hasta hace un tiempo habitual lugar en ese departamento, sí desde que llegó ahí se había adueñado de ese mueble, le encantaba que fuera tan suave y de ese color parecido al cabello de su _fighter_…

- Te prepararé algo de cenar, espera aquí – Le sonrió de manera tierna y se fue directo a la cocina.

Era cierto, hace mucho que no entraba a ese lugar, en el que por cierto se sentía seguro, para variar… todo en Agatsuma lo hacía sentir seguro, pero a su vez sentía esa inseguridad producto de tantas mentiras acumuladas, como por ejemplo, lo que vio en aquel callejón, quería preguntarle sobre eso… pero para empezar no creía que le dijera la verdad y por último ¿Para qué tenía él que inmiscuirse en la vida privada del otro? Pero ¿Se lo debía o no? Por todo lo que le decía…

_¡No! Ritsuka, tú no quieres enterarte de esas cosas, además le pediste que se alejara y si haces eso, no se vería como si quisieras que lo haga._

Y Ahí estaba otra vez el maldito subconsciente ¿O bendito? Porque tenía razón ¿No es asi? Como sea… pensaba hacerle caso y no mencionar nada al respecto.

Se levantó de su cómodo asiento para apreciar mejor los cuadros que había pintado el mismo Soubi, de verdad le encantaba observarlos.

Pasó por muchas de sus propias creaciones con algunas mariposas en ellas, pero también paso por adaptaciones tales como "La chica del pendiente de perla" y "La Lechera" de Johannes Vermeer, "El sueño" de Picasso, continuó avanzando por el pasillo al que había llegado sin darse cuenta embobado por ese bello arte que poseía el mayor hasta que encontró un cuadro tapado con un manto rojo como la sangre… La curiosidad le picaba así que decidió destaparlo y lo que encontró allí fue una adaptación de "El beso" de Klimt. Pero tenía unas cuantas cosas diferentes, cosas que trajeron rubor en las mejillas del pequeño puesto que los rostros de ese cuadro tenían las facciones de él y de Soubi…

-Ritsuka, ¿Qué haces aquí? – La mirada del mayor pasaron de Aoyagi al cuadro y se dio cuenta de lo que causaba el sonrojo de su niño.

-Yo…yo solo quería… ¡¿Por qué nos pintaste así?! – Le reclamó su _sacrifice._

- Porque me gusta la obra…y lo que expresa y…me gustaría que fuera ese el caso…

- Ahora dirás que me amas ¿Verdad? – Le miró con reproche.

- ¡Pero es la verdad! – Se fue acercando lentamente- Llevé el té y las galletas al cuarto, debes comer algo y luego descansar – No le dio tiempo de protestar, solo lo tomó en brazos para conducirlo a la habitación, Agatsuma acercó su rostro al de Ritsuka y deposito un beso en sus cálidos labios, para su sorpresa el menor le correspondió, dejándole ingresar a su pequeña boca, sus lenguas empezaron un juego y como casi siempre en estos casos el mayor iba ganando recorriendo cada parte de ese delicioso lugar, continuaron así. Aoyagi no se percataba que poco a poco iban llegando a la habitación, hasta que…Ritsuka bruscamente se apartó.

La mirada del niño no era precisamente como si estuviera en ese lugar, era más bien como…como en aquel momento… en la casa de Yuiko.

_- Semei…¿Qué haces?_

* * *

(**N/A:** Por si quieren ver la obra aunque claro sin los cambios que le hizo nuestro querido Soubi: : / / 2 . b p . - / / / / / e l – – . . j p g )

Etto...un review me inspirará y me hará apurarme, lo prometo(? Hagan spam yo amo al mundo wiii *-* xD


End file.
